Chalice Dungeons
Chalice Dungeons are a type of location in Bloodborne. Description Mechanics Chalice Dungeons are created by conducting a Chalice Ritual at a Ritual Altar. Performing Chalice rituals consume Blood Echoes and chalice materials. They are optional content; however, there are two Trophies possible to get only through Chalice Dungeons – including the only one Gold Trophy for a boss. They act like a dungeon-crawler, with enemies, bosses and items often not found in the main story. Some enemies encountered in the main story serve as a bosses in Chalice Dungeons (e.g. Brainsucker, Maneater Boar) and others can be found both as a regular Chalice Dungeon enemy or as a boss (e.g. Keeper of the Old Lords). Including the Short Ritual Root Chalice, there are a total of twenty-six Chalices. There are a total of thirty-five named Chalice Dungeons. Each dungeon consists of labyrinth-like "Layers," with a boss at the end of each layer. Chalice Dungeons other than Root are fixed – bosses for different layers and loot stay the same. While Root Chalice Dungeons are often said to be randomly generated, their number is in fact limited, but high enough to provide rather unique experiences. The difficulty of the dungeon increases with its depth and rites. It does not change in New Game+ and further. Players are able to co-op in Chalice Dungeons and even share their dungeons for others to experience. Sinister Chalices can be used to create PvP-type dungeons. Layout While Chalice Dungeons are much varied, they always have 3 lamps and share the same basic pattern, as well as ways of informing the players about path the should take. Basic elements are: * Chamber of the Seal - room containing first lamp of the are. * Linking Room - enemy-free corridors leading to the main lamp room. Sometimes they have doorways (closed by default) leading to Treasure Room. They are often referred to as pre-lamp side area, pre-area side dungeons etc. * Layer lamp room. * Main area - doors leading to it are accompanied by yellow lamps. Such lamps also mark doors leading to next main section. Side sections that have been already cleared are marked by a blue candles. * Lever room - room containing lever required to open main area locked door marked by purple lamps, then changing color to blue. It's usually guarded by strong enemy, like Merciless Watcher, Labyrinth Madman or Labyrinth Warrior, sometimes accompanied by less powerful foes (e.g. Labyrinth Rats). * Boss room - separated from main area by a corridor. Sometimes there are doors leading to side area, including treasure rooms (referred to as pre-boss side area/dungeon in guides). Every but the last layer boss room ends in a lift leading to the next layer. Unique elements found only within Chalice Dungeons are Illusory Walls. They're present in fixed locations in Lower Pthumerian Labyrinth and in random locations in Root Chalice Dungeons. Lore :Note: Chalice Dungeons are often referred to as an 'old labyrinth' in-game, including Chalice descriptions Chalice Dungeons are subsections of an old labyrinth carved out by PthumeriansPthumeru Chalice description. and known as a tomb of the gods.Gehrman, the First Hunter (Character) dialogue. This title refers to Great Ones, beings that might be described as gods.Great One's Wisdom description. Pthumerians were superhuman beings, just taking a humanoid form, said to have accessed eldritch Truth of the Great Ones. Early Pthumerians were simple guardians of the Great Ones, it was their descendants who proclaimed a capital and a leader, both known as Pthumeru Ihyll.Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice description. Oldest of these keepers, still encountered within the Chalice Dungeons, gained an eternal life, yet as an ashen form being a result of a ceremony of flame, cremating both body and soul.Bone Ash Armor description. City of Yharnam takes its name from Pthumeru's last ruler, Queen Yharnam,Pthumeru Ihyll Root Chalice description. residing at the deepest dungeon of Pthumeru Ihyll. Holy Chalices themselves became objects of worship.Gehrman, the First Hunter (Character) dialogue. They can be used to enter Chalice Dungeon by performing the Holy Chalice ritual, based on satiating a chalice with proper materials, the most basic one being an incoagulable blood.Ritual Blood (1) description. A few were ever brought to the surface. Pthumeru Chalice became a relic in the Old YharnamLore note: A Holy Chalice is said to be enshrined in Old Yharnam, seated in the valley. in the Church of the Good Chalice. Traces of the Old Ones can be still found in old labyrinth, including their bloodGreat One Coldblood description. and pearl slug-like creatures.Pearl Slug description. Dungeons laying beneath Yharnam were first explored by tomb prospectors, delegates of the Healing Church. It was then known that a knowledge of the Great Ones lies somewhere within the old labyrinth.Tomb Prospector Garb description. Exploration began after an initial encounter with a phantasm, augur of the Great Ones able to partially summon abandoned Ebrietas.Augur of Ebrietas description. Phantasms were discovered through Byrgenwerth's contact with the arcane, but in the end revealed nothing and failed to make contact with the outer reaches of the cosmos.Blacksky Eye description.A Call Beyond description. It led to the establishment of the Choir and inquiry into the cosmos starting from within the old labyrinth. However, most tomb prospectors were unable to maintain a sanity when confronted with the old knowledge, as it cannot be understood by a simple mind and usually drives one mad.Madman Garb and Madman Hood descriptions.Madman's Knowledge description. Eventually, the Choir was able to have audience with Ebrietas herself after discovering a Great Isz Chalice. It's known that it was the first Great Chalice brought back to the surface since the time of Byrgenwerth,Great Isz Chalice description. suggesting some other Great Chalice had already been found. However, this chalice couldn't be thought of as the Choir's own discovery, as its members are continuing the work that began at ByrgenwerthChoir Garb description. outside it. Only other known Great Chalice is the one providing access to Pthumeru Ihyll. Land of Isz was, according to the Choir, in contact with the cosmos, allowing the Great Ones to function on transcendental planes of thought.Isz Root Chalice description. Hence, obtaining the Great Isz Chalice was a cornerstone for members of the Choir. Within an old labyrinth remain proof of Yharnam not being first to be struck with scourge of the beast. Part of the Chalice Dungeons shows what remained of Loran, land devoured by sands after being infected by the scourge.Ailing Loran Chalice description. However, just as it was in Yharnam, it is not clear if medical procedures said to be intended to control the scourge weren't the cause of the outbreak.Ailing Loran Root Chalice description. At the time, some have made terrifying extrapolation that Yharnam will be next. Loran must have been lost after, or not so far before, establishment of the Healing Church, as its infamous eccentric Archibald dedicated his life to research on sparks emitted on the hides of the darkbeasts,Spark Hunter Badge description. which were only inhabiting Loran (with the exception of Darkbeast Paarl). Pthumeru Chalice Dungeons Hintertomb Chalice Dungeons Loran Chalice Dungeons Isz Chalice Dungeons Additional Rites When the player performs a chalice ritual to create a Root Chalice Dungeon, they can perform Additional Rites that will make the challenge greater while also increasing the rewards: Fetid Offering "Invigorates the Watchers, making them more treacherous than normal, but also making them worthy prey for a special hunt." * Requires Sage's Wrist or Sage's Hair. ** A red aura appear on several enemies that boost its owner stats. ** Increases blood echoes when slain and increases number of items dropped by enemies. ** Enemies gain Rally potential stat, recovering their HP upon attacking the player. Rotted Offering "Beckons ungodly forces, normally terrifying things, but also worthy prey for a special hunt." * Requires Inflicted Organ or Yellow Backbone. ** Increases the chance of getting powerful Blood Gems. ** Triggers one of, or a combination of the following effects: *** Enemy variants of The Witch of Hemwick can appear and will continuously summon three Mad Ones. *** Tomb Prospector Hunters appear. *** Labyrinth Ritekeeper appears and buffs nearby enemies including invaders Cursed Offering "Defiles dungeons in which hunters' HP is greatly eroded, but what better place to seek cursed blood gems but in the midst of defilement?" * Requires Bastard of Loran. ** Blood Echoes rewards increased by 20%, Increased drop rate for rare items like Materials and Blood Gems. ** All enemies will drop "Cursed" Blood Gems (go to Blood Gems to learn more). ** The player suffers by having one half of their normal health. ** You get a hidden 100 bonus Item Discovery. False and Reverse depth dungeons False Depth False depth are save edited dungeons which allow you to get to FRC (fetid rotted cursed) rather quickly without going through all the other lower depth dungeons such as the Cursed and Defiled Chalice, all it requires is the Pthumeru Root Chalice, It can also be used to get high tier Blood Gems, Chalice materials, Runes and Lost/Uncanny variants early on. Be careful as the enemies in this chalice are depth 5 difficulty. However, these can't be used for Blood Stone Chunk and Blood Rock farming which is where Reverse depth comes in. Reverse Depth Reverse depth is the opposite of false depth, its depth 1 difficulty, gives low tier blood gems but the pay off is Chunks and Rocks. It requires a Depth 5 chalice. Luckily there is a False Depth for getting a Sinister Pthumeru Ihyll Root Chalice. The bosses for Reverse depth are Pthumeru Root Chalice. We wouldn't recommend doing this on your first playthrough. Blood Gem tiers Depth 1 - 4-8 (up to 5 from normal enemies) Depth 2 - 5-10 (up to 7 from normal enemies) Depth 3 - 7-12 (up to 9 from normal enemies) Depth 4 - 11-16 (up to 13 from normal enemies) Depth 5 - 15-20 (up to 17 from normal enemies, 18 are obtained as a treasures, 19 from layer bosses and 20 from dungeon bosses) Bosses There is a boss room at the end of each layer. Tomb prospectors must kill the boss to explore deeper depth. The following is a list of Chalice Dungeons bosses. Abhorrent.PNG|Abhorrent Beast Amygdala (Nightmare Frontier).jpg|Amygdala Bloodborne™ 20150507112034.png|Beast-possessed Soul Thirsty beast large.jpg|Blood-starved Beast Bloodletting_beast_pic.PNG|Bloodletting Beast Brainsucker.jpg|Brainsucker Celestial_2nd_form.PNG|Celestial Emissary Image bloodborne-boss 09.jpg|Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Madman_and_Escort.PNG|Forgotten Madman Bloodborne™_20151016001604.png|Keeper of the Old Lords Darkbeast.PNG|Loran Darkbeast Bloodborne™ 20150515191312.png|Loran Silverbeast Piggy.PNG|Maneater Boar Bloodborne™ 20150523065259.png|Merciless Watcher Bloodborne™ 20151016011354.png|Pthumerian Descendant Pthumerian_Elder.png|Pthumerian Elder Bloodborne™_20150607233042 - 1.jpg|Rom, the Vacuous Spider Bloodborne™ 20150509072641.png|Undead Giant Bloodborne™_20150509233509 - 1.png|Watchdog of the Old Lords Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen Nightmare of Mensis 2.jpg|Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen Traps and hazards Main article: Traps The Chalice Dungeons contain many fiendish traps deployed by the Watchers and the Pthumerians, an advanced civilization of distant past. These traps and hazards are designed to repel and kill off tomb raiders. However, experienced tomb raiders can exploit these traps and hazards to benefit themselves. Trivia * There are several Messengers holding blue lanterns in the Nightmare Frontier, which function similar to the ones in the Chalice Dungeons, indicating the Chalice Dungeons the players visit are, in fact, nightmarish realms rather than the real catacombs carved below Yharnam. * If you are looking to farm Blood gems, and other valuable materials like Blood Echoes, Runes, upgrade materials and Lost/Uncanny versions of weapons the glyphs listed here (https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12mBIId1RRGbYiSEGjEUT9fquQrHNgfET9Fc4gDdmccs/htmlview#) should help with that Videos Bloodborne_Chalice_Dungeons_Explained Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 1 Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 2 Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 3 Concept art gallery Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_1.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_2.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_3.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_4.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_5.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_6.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_7.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_8.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_9.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_10.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_11.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_12.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_13.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_14.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_15.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_16.jpg Chalice_Dungeons_Concept_Art_17.jpg Gallery Image_bloodborne-40b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-31.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19n.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36e.jpg image_bloodborne-35.jpg image_bloodborne-36.jpg image_bloodborne-37.jpg image_bloodborne-39.jpg Image_bloodborne-04.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014142726.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150524081138 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150524083230 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151103163717.jpg Dark Soul Reference in Bloodborne.gif|Armor scattered in the dungeon. Hinting the heavy armor is useless in Bloodborne Bloodborne-Chalice-dungeon.jpg Chalises (Cat).png References Category:Chalice Dungeons